Currently, there exist devices that offer wireless video link technology. Such wireless video link technology may include a standalone point-to-point link from dedicated wireless video link device to a television or projector. These, however, require the player to be connected to the wireless video transmitter, using a cable such as high definition multimedia interface (“HDMI”) devices or the like. Such devices, however, do not combine wireless video link technology with audio and/or video media playing capabilities all integrated within a single device. Alternatively, such wireless video link technology may include an input switching capability (various analog & digital audio and/or video protocols) combined with wireless video link technology. Such devices also do not combine wireless video link technology with audio and/or video media playing capabilities all integrated within a single device.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing media content streaming or playback, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing video tuning and wireless video communication using a single device in which these functionalities are integrated.